With reference to FIG. 7 for a conventional LED lamp structure, the conventional LED lamp structure comprises a bottom plate 91, a light emitting element 92 and a lamp cup 93. The conventional LED lamp structure is installed at a plate member 94 of a ceiling, and it is necessary to remove the lamp cup 93 from the bottom plate 91 before the installation and then pass the bottom plate 91 through the plate member 94 by using a bolt 911 and secure the bottom plate 91 by a nut 912, and finally the lamp cup 93 is installed back to the bottom plate 91, so as to achieve the illumination effect by the light emission of a LED lamp 921 of the light emitting element 92.
However, if a user wants to change the whole set of the LED lamp structure, the user has to remove the lamp cup 93 from the bottom plate 91 first and then loosen the nut 912 on the plate member 94 to separate the bolt 911 from the plate member 94 and disconnect a power circuit (not shown in the figure) of the light emitting element 92. Now, the user can remove the bottom plate 91 from the plate member 94. Although it is not difficult for users to install and remove the aforementioned LED lamp structure, the installation and removal processes require the removal of the lamp cup 93 and the reinstallation of the bolt 911, and thus causing inconvenience of the use. Obviously, the conventional LED lamp structure requires further improvements.